Episode 76 (18th January 2018)
Plot Kathie, Alfie and Sally Windward finish putting up the decorations for Gerard, Paul and Jessica's return. Leah is infuriated to find Ray still hasn't gotten up and is even more so fuming when Maria walks down the stairs. When Maria makes a comment about Ray preferring her over Leah, Leah explodes and smacks Maria in the face with a book. As Leah walks out, Ray walks in to find Maria with a bleeding nose. Leah smirks. Wally leaves to go get Gerard, Paul and Jessica from the airport. Mack walks down the stairs and Susan makes a quick departure. DI Redwood pulls up to the house and sees Susan leaving. She furiously pounds on the door, calling for Mack. When he answers, DI Redwood arrests him with a smirk on her face, to Mack's disbelief. Tracy hasn't slept since finding out that Daniella has been bullied online for weeks. Alex brings her a cup of tea and tells her that Daniella has gone to the party. Tracy blames herself but Alex tells her that Daniella hasn't even considered blaming her. Alex tells Tracy to sleep for half an hour and then they can go to the party. Tracy gives Alex a kiss and tells him "I love you". He smiles and tells her to rest. DI Redwood plays the recording. She focuses on the part where Susan says "rapists are bad people". Mack says that she is trying to get him sent down and that Redwood can't prove that her statement means anything. There is a knock at the door and Redwood talks to a woman. She tells Mack that she is letting him go on bail pending further investigation, but it's clear she's just acquired some evidence. Alex and Tracy finally arrive at the party. Wally is driving Gerard, Paul and Jessica back from the airport. He is nearly rammed off the road by a speeding vehicle. Wally is certain it is Mack's car and considers going in pursuit but stops himself when a police vehicle turns up. Mack switches roads and the police vehicle loses him. Wally hopes that Mack is stopped in time as he might be going after Susan. Daniella is delighted when Tracy and Alex make it to the party. Leah is unimpressed when Ray comes with Maria, who tells Leah to watch her back. Leah looks her in the face and says "whose got the bloody nose?". Maria seethes. Wally arrives with Gerard, Paul and Jessica. Streamers fly everywhere as everyone yells "Welcome home!" Gerard offers to buy everyone a drink. Alfie asks Paul how he can afford it. Paul tells Alfie to ask Gerard himself, clearly holding back a surprise. An old man jokingly flirts with Jessica. She laughs him off. Paul recognises him but can't figure out where. Alfie asks Gerard why he is able to throw his money around like this. He tells Alfie that he started a company which proved to be extremely popular, and a 49% share was bought by a major company, giving him millions of pounds. Susan is horrified when Mack bursts through the door. He tells Susan to drop her claims or else. Cast Regular cast *Kathie Stewart Jr. - Eva Woodward *Alfie Waterhouse - Kenneth Winters *Sally Windward - Elizabeth Cruise *Leah Buckley - Vicki Tate *Maria Crossgrove - Brielle Langton *Wally Mansfield - Martin Woodrow *Susan Forrester - Lydia Glyn *Mack Forrester - Tony Graham *Tracy Yates - Sally O'Donnell *Alex Pargeter - Chris Dynevor *Daniella Yates - Abigail Ford *Ray Buckley - Matthew O'Brien *Gerard Mansfield Jr. - Tommy Kelsey *Paul Waterhouse Jr. - Ryan Maguire *Jessica Smart - Lucida Cowell Guest cast *DI Redwood - Christine Sharp *Old Man - Derek Langford Notes *First appearances of Gerard Mansfield Jr., Paul Waterhouse Jr. and Jessica Smart since 31st December 2017. *This was a 45 minute episode to fill the slot for Kidz Corner, which had been suddenly cancelled by LTV. *The woman that talks to DI Redwood is uncredited despite a line of dialogue..